


A Sweet Treat

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas present, F/M, hopefully this is good i got burnt out and then the sex scene replenished me, i hope you all enjoy this nasty, i really tried to incorporate silly puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: a winter ylissean party gone wrong? Happy Holidays friends!





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all your thanks and what not. I decided to participate in this to help with my writing.

Here you were, cramped in a box, it was dark and you rattled occasionally, you could hear some people talking outside. It was the Ylissean party going on, to bad you were stuck in one area and couldn't go around drinking with the others. Enjoying in the festival party going on. You heard some people ask where you were at and you think it was Chrom who carried you in? But a cheerful laugh came through and all you heard was. “Ah I think she will be joining us later on.” Yeah, that was definitely Chrom's signature laugh. What was he planning with this?

The box was set down and then it felt like hours passed, here you were cramped in the box and your legs were going partially numb and you sighed, all this was for your darling husband Gaius. You know how much he enjoyed surprises, and this one would be the best.

The night passed and eventually came the last event, the gift exchange, everyone was waiting. Chrom was giddy to give Gaius his present. But Chrom opened his first from Gaius, “Gaius.. This is a bunch of... Candy?” Gaius gave a cheeky grin and nodded quickly, “Yep! Sure is boss. Figured you could have some blue candy to match you.” Chrom laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, “Well thank you, I got you something sweet too.” Chrom slid the box to in front of Gaius and you waited patiently. 

Gaius hesitantly opened the box and when there was enough light you sprang out and hugged him, “Hello my sweet husband.” Your legs hurt like hell, but the skimpily clad outfit you were in and the ribbons tied in your hair certainly had a charm about it. Gaius gave a small smirk and grabbed onto your hips. “Ooh, thanks boss, I love my gift, and I think my gift will certainly love her present too.” Like that you were lifted into your husbands arms and carried into the nearest bedroom that Chrom had you borrow in the castle.

In a moment you were gently set onto the bed and Gaius lingered over your figure and traced the outlines of the small outfit, “You look so cold... Perhaps I can warm you up my sweet.” You flushed at his response and he slid in between your legs and gently grinded up against your sweet spot. “G-Gaius!” He snickered and shushed you quietly, “Now now... You're my present, and I'm treating you.” 

Good Grima was it the holidays that put him in such a mood or just in general? You didn't mind, his hands cupped your breasts and played with them as his knee rubbed in between your legs, which it caused instincts to kick in and grind up against his leg. Everything was so tender right now and all you wanted was friction. You pleaded with him and gave him big doe eyes. “Please dear...” He chuckled and rubbed in between your legs and smirked, “Alright real quick we need to go back to the party dear.” 

His pants were off in a flash and he was rubbing his length against the skankily clad clothing and gently pushed the fabric aside and pushed himself inside of you, feeling your tightness around his length and he let out a throaty groan. “Fuck... Dear.” You moaned softly at his penetration and rolled your hips. “Fuck me harder!” He grabbed your hips and slammed into you, you could hear the wetness from your nether regions and you flushed heavily, your breasts bounced as he slammed into you with his thick cock. “Cum for me my sweet” And at that instant all that was on your tongue was Gaius's name. “Fuck~ Gaius~!!” He held you close and came deep inside of you. 

~~

“Perhaps they got caught up in each other?” Chrom asked.

“Perhaps they are making baby me?” Morgan groaned and held his head in his hands, “I cant believe I was conceived from such an... Attire.”


End file.
